PROJECT SUMMARY-BIOINFORMATICS CORE The Bioinformatics Core analyzes high-throughput sequencing (HTS) datasets for NINDS-funded and other NINDS-priority investigators at UNC. The Bioinformatics Core leverages Center grant support from NINDS, an Intellectual Disabilities Research Center (IDDRC) grant from NICHD (awarded to the Carolina Institute for Developmental Disabilities; CIDD), and Institutional support from the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC). This core serves NINDS-funded and priority faculty, CIDD faculty who study neurodevelopmental disorders, and LCCC faculty who study brain cancers. Support for the Core Director is split 50:50 between NINDS/CIDD and LCCC, while two additional bioinformaticians (TBN) will be supported, one by NINDS/CIDD (50:50) and the other by LCCC (100%).